Accurate diagnoses and information about patient health can be lost in the large volume of structured and unstructured data that document a patient's health history. There is a need for improved systems for understanding the content of that volume of data and mining it for actionable information in order to improve the accuracy and efficiency of identifying patient medical acuity, treatments and health management and associated record-keeping. Disclosed herein are embodiments of an invention that address those needs.